Tout n'est pas fini
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Emma a enfin levé la malédiction de la reine et tous les habitants de Storybrooke se souviennent de qui il sont et de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Mais le roi Georges a un dernier compte à régler.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. En regardant la série, j'ai eu l'idée de cet OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aucun Spoiler de la saison 2

**Disclaimer** : Rien de ce que vous reconnaissez ne m'appartient. Les personnages, et lieux appartiennent à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis, les créateurs de la série.

Un merci très spécial à **Solen** qui a gentiment accepté de corriger mes fautes. =)

Bonne lecture !

**Tout n'est pas fini**

David ouvrit la porte de sa voiture dans le but de partir. Plus rien ne le retenait à StoryBrooke, à présent que Mary Margaret l'avait, une nouvelle et dernière fois, rejeté. Il était certain qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre mais depuis le scandale qu'avait fait Kathryn, la jeune enseignante refusait de le voir. David se retourna et regarda la jeune femme qui faisait irrésistiblement battre son cœur, soupira, puis entra dans la voiture. Seulement alors qu'il allait mettre le contact, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Une sorte de vent des plus étranges s'empara de la ville. Tel un tremblement de terre, il avait son épicentre à l'hôpital de la ville puis se propageait partout. Le jeune homme le sentit le traverser et en instant tout se chamboula dans son esprit. Des images confuses lui parvinrent.

Il se vit discuter avec une femme habillée en haillons, qu'il appelait maman. Sa rencontre avec Kathryn au café de Ganny. Un dragon brûla plusieurs gardes royaux avant que lui-même ne le tue en le coinçant dans les rochers. La princesse Abigail, qui lui montrait la statue d'un homme en or, en lui expliquant que c'était l'homme qu'elle aimait avant que son père ne le transforme ainsi. Il vit devant lui le roi Midas. Son mariage avec Kathryn. Sa rencontre avec Blanche-Neige lui volant son sac de bijoux. La bagarre avec des trolls. Son réveil dans l'hôpital. La voix qui l'avait tiré du coma. Son mariage avec Blanche-Neige. La malédiction de la belle-mère de sa femme. Son retour dans sa maison avec Kathryn.

Durant ce qui lui paru être plusieurs minutes, il revit une succession de souvenirs entrecroisés de ses deux vies. Il observa les images qui passaient devant ses yeux, sans parvenir à comprendre. Tout lui semblait vrai et réel sans que ça n'ait de sens au début. A mesure que ses flash-back défilaient, il finit par en comprendre le sens et lorsqu'il revit la naissance de leur fille, à Blanche-Neige et lui, tout s'estompa, mais ce n'était plus David au volant de sa camionnette. C'était un autre homme. Son visage n'avait pas changé mais son regard semblait briller d'une nouvelle lueur. James Charmant était de retour dans sa vie et bien décidé à ne pas perdre Blanche-Neige une nouvelle fois. La malédiction d'abord, puis son prétendu mariage avec la princesse Abigail, qui s'appelait Kathryn dans ce monde, et Blanche-Neige elle-même les avaient empêché d'être simplement heureux. Il était hors de question, aux yeux du jeune homme qu'un nouvel obstacle ne se mette en travers de leur destin. Il sortit donc de sa voiture et observa celle qu'il avait aimé dès le premier regard.

Blanche-Neige était là, au même endroit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait regardé. Elle semblait figée et seuls les légers soubresauts de ses épaules lui indiquaient qu'elle continuait de vivre ses souvenirs, les flash-back de ses deux vies, afin que tout se mette bien en place dans son esprit. Le vent, ou le sort, disparu continuant de rappeler à chaque habitant leur véritable identité, mais James s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il l'intéressait était cette jeune femme presque immobile au milieu de la rue déserte, qui semblait enfin se souvenir de qui elle était. Il l'observa revenir à elle et lentement, elle se tourna pour le regarder. Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, ils en furent, à nouveau, chamboulé et sans réfléchir, il la rejoignit. Doucement d'abord puis il accéléra le pas, pressé de pouvoir la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

« - Blanche-Neige, souffla-t-il en la prenant enfin contre lui.

« - Charmant, répondit-elle en souriant. J'ai cru que nous ne nous reverrions jamais !

« - Notre amour est trop fort, lui assura-t-il. Rien dans ce monde, ou dans un autre, ne pourra nous enlever à l'autre.

« - La malédiction de ma belle-mère a échouée, sourit-elle avant de se blottir contre lui.

Il la serra avec force, ne réussissant pas à croire qu'ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ce monde n'était pas parfait, il en avait pris conscience durant les flashs mais il aimait la vie qu'il menait ici. Que sa femme ait coupé ses longs cheveux et soit devenue institutrice. Plus encore, il aimait la liberté de mouvement qu'il trouverait ici. Plus de roi Midas, plus de méchante Reine. Si tous se souvenaient qui ils étaient, plus personne n'était en possession de pouvoir magiques ! Personne ne pourrait, à nouveau, lancer un sort terrible sur cette ville et ses habitants. Ils étaient sauvés de tout.

« - James, souffla une voix dans son cou.

« - Qu'il y-a-t-il ?

« - Je l'ai retrouvé. Notre fille. Emma.

« - Emma ? La mère d'Henri ? Le shérif de Storybrooke ?

« - C'est notre enfant, sourit-elle.

Sous le coup de l'émotion, il n'eut aucune réaction puis soudainement, il se mit avec l'embrasser. Un mélange de tendresse et de passion. De douceur et d'ardeur, d'amour et de désir trop longtemps contenu à cause de la malédiction qui les avait éloignés. Quand le manque d'air les éloigna, ils se fixèrent, cherchant dans le regard de l'autre, un doute sur ce qu'ils devaient faire mais seule la certitude qu'ils étaient à leur place, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, était présente dans leur regard. Ils en étaient plus que certains, à présent. Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer.

De son côté, Albert Spencer venait enfin de se souvenir de qui il était en réalité. Il se rappela de la défection de James, de la trahison de la fille de Midas et décida qu'il était temps que tout s'arrête. Dans son monde, il avait réussi à lui échapper et à se marier avec la princesse Blanche-Neige, mais dans celui-ci, ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble et c'était le moment où jamais pour les séparer. Une nouvelle fois. Une dernière fois, se promit-il. Prenant sa voiture, il partit le chercher. Il savait que David devait partir et il se prépara à le convaincre que c'était la meilleure solution, mais lorsqu'il arriva à un carrefour, il vit quelque chose qui le mit hors de lui. Malgré ses résolutions, la malédiction, les scandales, et son mariage avec Kathryn, James Charmant avait, une nouvelle fois, retrouvé Blanche-Neige. Il les regarda se retrouver puis soupira. Tout était définitivement perdu. Ils avaient été plus forts que lui, que la magie, plus forts que tout. Le roi Georges ne put s'empêcher de les regarder tous les deux et en les voyant partir main dans la main eut une idée. Une façon de se venger de l'humiliation qu'il avait subie dans l'autre monde.

« - Allons la retrouver, proposa James. Je veux la voir. A présent que je sais qui elle est !

« - D'accord, sourit Blanche-Neige, allons voir Emma. Elle doit être à l'hôpital.

Ils se sourirent puis main dans la main rejoignirent tranquillement la camionnette du jeune roi, quand une voiture noire déboula du carrefour. Elle semblait rouler à tombeau ouvert et James l'observa horrifié. Il reconnut le roi Georges et comprit que celui-ci voulait se venger du mariage qu'il n'avait pas pu empêcher dans leur monde. Il poussa Blanche-Neige sur le côté.

La princesse fixa son mari qui venait de la jeter au sol et se releva en voyant la voiture venir vers James. Seulement au dernier moment, ce fut elle qui fut percutée, par un habile coup de volant et elle se sentit quitter le sol, avant de retomber sur le capot brûlant du véhicule.

« - Blanche, hurla James alors que la voiture s'arrêtait enfin.

La rue était déserte mais il vit très nettement, Albert Spencer prendre la fuite, seulement il refusa de courir après. La vie de celle qu'il avait toujours aimée était plus importante pour lui et sans réfléchir, il composa le numéro des urgences, décrivant l'accident, puis rejoignit Blanche-Neige qu'il tenta de maintenir en vie.

« - Je t'en prie, accroche-toi Blanche. Les secours arrivent !

« - James, souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

« - Chut, tais-toi, garde tes forces Blanche. Accroche-toi à ma voix mais ne parle pas. Nous aurons toute la vie pour ça. Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il alors qu'il sentait une larme couler sur sa joue.

« - Chut, souffla-t-elle rassurante. James, dis-lui combien je suis désolée de ne pas être partie avec elle. Raconte-lui notre histoire. S'il te plait, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

« - S'il te plait, ne dis plus rien, la supplia-t-il une nouvelle fois, garde tes forces, les secours ne vont plus tarder. J'entends déjà les sirènes. Il faut que tu tiennes bon pour moi. Pour Emma et pour cet avenir dont on rêve toi et moi.

« - Je t'aime, souffla-t-elle.

« - Non, ne fais pas ça, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres, ne me dis pas adieu. Pas comme ça. Pas ici ! Pas maintenant qu'on s'est retrouvés. S'il te plait !

« - Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

« - Non ! Blanche-Neige, cria-t-il en la voyant rendre son dernier souffle. Je t'en prie. Reste, cria-t-il alors que l'ambulance arrivait… Ne me laisse pas seul !

James eut beau supplier Blanche-Neige de revenir, de s'accrocher, rien ne changea et quand les secours se garèrent enfin, il était trop tard pour elle. Si tous furent désolés pour le jeune homme, deux personnes firent exception. Le roi Georges qui tenait enfin sa vengeance et la reine qui était enfin débarrassée de sa belle-fille. La seule qui avait osé la trahir.

FIN

Oui bon je vous l'accorde, c'est horrible comme fin, mais en voyant la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 1 je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir cette idée que je voulais absolument développer. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop d'avoir séparé ce couple que j'adore pourtant. Et pour ceux qui voudraient me poser des questions, ou avoir des réponses à leurs commentaires, il y a le lien de ma page perso où je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
